Coby in Fiore
by CRUDEN
Summary: A year after the battle at Marinford Coby gets transported into a world full of magic wizards adventure and mystery He meets a certain guild that will become his new family How will a marine survive a crazy world with magic a white haired teen she-demon a dark guild who may know where his friend is and is 14 again? set in the year X779 5 years prior to the start of the series
1. Beginnings: Coby Arrives

"Helmeppo!" Cried Coby as he saw his friends get sucked into a dark vortex that suddenly appeared moments ago. Coby was holding on to the marine ship's railing as the mysterious vortex was pulling him in, it was draining his straight away, his grip was starting to weaken Coby knew he wouldn't be able to hold on longer.

"Luffy!" he yelled, "I'm sorry!"

Coby's hand released the railing as he was consumed by the swirling death spiral.  
...Darkness utter and complete darkness...no sound could be heard...no scents to be smelled...a place where all of your senses are useless that was where the young pink haired teen found himself all alone and afraid there was a coldness but not a natural one when you forget to wear a sweater it was more like a cold you feel when something unnatural occurs you feel it all over your body and in your bones.

There were voices, faint but they were there. A sound then followed waves, then birds, seagulls to be specific. Coby felt the familiar feel of sand on his back and the smell of fresh beach air, and then there was...there was something applying pressure on his chest he slowly opened his eyes, and quickly closed them before opening them all the way. The sun was bright and shined right above Coby, who slowly opened his eyes again only to see a young teenage girl with white hair, which was decorated with a purple ribbon, move down towards Coby their lips met. Coby could feel his heart beat faster and his damped pants get smaller, as the girl released Coby's lips she noticed his eyes look upon her she was about to say something when.

"Agggghhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Coby which caused the girl to scream as well

Coby quickly sat up and move back like a crab, the girl looked agitated for the scream startled her which she didn't enjoy.

"You...you." stammered Coby

"Saved you, yeah your welcome." said the girl annoyed

"No you...you kissed me!" Yelled Coby

"What! No way you perv as if I would do that, I was giving you mouth to mouth." she replied

"So you admit you were kissing me." said Coby squinting his eyes

"Didn't I already said that...I...wasn't...kissing you." Said the girl, while she was speaking Coby stood up which made a certain bulge in a certain part of his pant more noticeable.

The girl's cheeks turned red as she eyed the bulge, she closed her eyes as she let out a powerful left hook which connected under Coby's right eye knocking him out.

Coby was back at Marinford the war between the marines and the whitebeard pirates was still raging on Coby was shaking his head in disbelief, he saw as men tore into one another, swords clashing and digging into others. Blood spilled and pooled all around, the smoke filled the sky and screams filled the air.

"No, no I can't be back." Yelled Coby, "No stop it...stop it!"

"Please stop it!...can't you hear them...the voices are disappearing...stop...stop...please listen to me!" Coby screamed

Coby felt that nobody could hear him all around him death and chaos reigned. Coby tried to cover his ears close his eyes but he could still hear them, the voices vanishing.

"No please stop, can't you hear the voices disappear." He whimpered

The white haired teen and a small, almost dwarf, old man saw as tears rolled down the pink haired teen's cheeks they heard as he whimpered phrases such as "stop it", "the voices", "they're disappearing", "please stop"

"Man what kind of hell this kid went through" said the white haired teen

"I don't know Mira I could feel sadness and loss in his heart though." replayed the old man

Coby opened his eyes again; he flinched as flashes of the war entered his mind. The two other people in the room noticed him take a deep breath to calm himself, they slowly walked over to him but the boy only noticed the white haired teen from before since the old man wasn't visible to him.

"Where am I?" Asked Coby

"You're at a friend's house." Answered the old man Coby looked around to find the source of the voice "down here."

Coby sat up and saw a dwarf of a man looking up at him Coby couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle.

"Hey there little guy what's your name?" Asked Coby with a smile

The old man looked slightly annoyed but still kept his cool, the old timer jumped up on the bed he looked at Coby and smiled.

"I am Makarov master of Fairy Tail Wizards Guild." He said proudly, "And who might you be you cheeky brat."

"Uhhh fairy tail? Wizards? Guild? Master? Cheeky brat?" Questioned Coby

"Hey kid you alright?" asked Mira

Coby looked at her recognizing her as the girl who planted one on him while he slept. Coby studied her, her white and long hair up in a high pony tail which was being held by a large purple ribbon, her large blue eyes, her pink lips she had in a frown. He noticed her attire which consisted of a short red sleeveless shirt revealing her belly button, leather shorts adorned with a studded belt which had a demon looking belt buckle.

"Um hello I asked you a question." She said annoyed

"Oh sorry, what was your question again?" Asked Coby

"Never mind." Said Mira rolling her eyes

Just then a tall elderly woman with pink hair and red eyes entered the room.

"So how's the brat doing." said the woman

"He's awake." Stated Makarov

"I see, would you two mind leaving the room I have same questions to ask him." Said the older lady

"I have some questions to ask him too Porlyusica." said Makarov

"Go and wait in my office before you're in one of these beds Makarov." Cooly said the older lady named Porlyusica

"Yes m'am." Said the small man in a small voice

After the small old man and teenage girl left the room Porlyusica looked down at Coby with a weird look in her eyes.

"Boy where are you from?" She asked

"I'm originally from the East Blue." replied Coby

"The East Blue." Stated the woman

"Uh-huh, but now I'm sailing in the grand line as part of the marines." Said Coby

"You're with the marines in the grand line." Said Porlyusica

"Yup, hey if you don't mind me asking but you wouldn't have a transponder snail I could use."

"A transponder snail umm yeah why not." she said, "but I still have some questions to ask you if you don't mind just to make sure you still have your memory."

"Oh ok, what's your question?" Asked Coby

"What's your name boy?"

"Coby."

"Why did you join the marines boy?"

"It is my dream to become a marine Admiral and deliver justice, and because I made a promise that I would become an Admiral to a friend."

"I see that's all for now I'll be right back." Said Porlyusica as she headed to the door

"Are you coming back with the transponder snail?" Asked Coby

"Hmm oh yeah sure sure." she said

Porlyusica walked towards her office thinking of a way how to explain the boys situation to Makarov. She could explain it to him bluntly hoping he would believe her or she could scream at him so he'll be scared into believing her. The pink haired wizard entered her office where the fairy tail mages sat. She went and sat down at her desk across from Makarov and Mira.

"Well his name is Coby and he has no bumps on his head so he has no memory lost or delusions." Said Porlyusica

"Ok good." Said Makarov

"Mira, where did you find the lad?" Asked the pink haired wizard

"I was by the river coming back from a job with Elfman and Lissana when we noticed the punk, by the river edge I sent Lissana and Elfman to get the master while I stayed with the kid." Explained Mira

"I see." Simply stated Porlyusica

"What's the mater?" Makarov

"Well I'm not sure how to say this but that boy is not from here." Said the healer

"So he's a foreigner." Said Mira

"Of some sort, to be specific he's from a completely different world." Said Porlyusica

As Porlyusica finished both of the white haired wizards busted out in laughter, tears began to form as the laughter continued and seemed that it wouldn't stop.

"Oh Porlyusica that was a good one." Said Makarov

"It wasn't a joke he's from another world Makarov, and I would appreciate you not laugh at me." She replied

"Ok then prove it." Said Mira

"You found these didn't you." Said the pink headed wizard looking at the two small snails

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Mira

"He called them transponder snails; I think that they're used for communication." Porlyusica continued

"Why did you pick these snails up Mira?" asked the shorter wizard

"I thought they were his pets, I noticed one in his pocket and found another one near by." She answered

"Why were you going through his pockets Mira?" Asked Makarov

"I saw a bulge." She simply said with a tinge of pink to her fair cheeks

"Anyway from these communication things, the things and places he said I'm certain he's from a different world." Said Porlyusica

"Well I mean it's a big world I'm sure he's from a far place." Said Makarov

"I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret, I know he's from a different world because I'm from a different world." Said Porlyusica

"You're what!" Shouted Makarov

"Don't yell at me." Said Porlyusica in a chill and shrewd voice

"yes mam." Said the tiny man in a tiny voice, "but I never knew you were from a different world."

"Why would I tell you that I was from a different world." she replied, "Anyway I leave him under your care now Makarov."

"Why me both of you are from different worlds maybe he's from your world you should be the..."

"Well first of all me and the brat don't come from the same world, and second your guild found him thus making it your responsibility am I understood." she said with authority

"Fine I'll take care of him, but answer me this if you're not from this world or from his where are you from Porlyusica?" asked Makarov

"A world similar to this one I'll leave it at that, now if none of you have any questions I think we're finished here."

"I have a question." said a voice coming from the door all of the wizards turned and saw that Coby was standing there, "Why do I look like I'm 14?"

"How long have you've been standing there?" asked Porlyusica

"Long enough to hear that me and you are not from this world, so are you going to answer my question." said Coby

"What a rude boy didn't I tell you to wait in the other room." she replied

"Usually when people say that they're going to talk about you, so is anyone going to answer my question."

"It's the effect of traveling between worlds, the timeline between the worlds is different so the body needs to accommodate for the changes when I came here I was a year older than before." Answered Porlyusica

"Why a year" asked Mira

"Like I said before my world is similar to yours the time line from my world is closer to this worlds timeline, the world the boy comes from must be a few years off from this worlds, but its all theoretical." answered the pink headed mage, " now that that's settled all of you get out of my house!"

As the two fairy tail wizards left with a boy from a different world Porlyusica felt sorry for the lad but that wasn't her problem so the feeling quickly went away. On the other hand Makarov didn't know what to do with this boy that was given to him to take off sure the boy looked physically strong but he was just a normal human how was he going to survive in a worlds full of magic and powerful beings that could wipe him out with a stroke of a hand or wand, as Makarov thought of all the ways the boy could die in this world, Mira was curious about the boys world and Coby was curious about this world he also wondered if he'd meet anyone like Luffy in this world. He thought of Luffy and the promise that they made.

 _"Sorry Luffy looks like I wont be able to keep our promise of fighting in the new world after all." thought Coby, "But I will promise that I will grow stronger incase we ever do meet again"_

 **Sorry if there's alot of dialog i would really like to hear your reviews i havent written a story in a while so i might not be as good(if i ever was good hehe) many of the stories here have harems i dont know if this will be one of them i might just have Mira as the only girl since Lissana and Lucy have Natsu Levy has Gajeel Evergreen with Elfman Juvia and grey Erza and Jelall, but idk maybe i might throw in some Cana in there just to have a rivalry but yeah let me know what you guys think oh yeah what do you guys think of Coby having magic just throwing it out there like have him learn magic later in the story if you like the idea let me know and if so what type of magic and i wont have him use it all the time he wont be like this super powerful guy i feel a good character has to struggle and adapt to his environment**


	2. Friendship: Laxus versus Coby

As the trio walked towards the busy town of Magnolia, many question popped to the mind of the young pink haired marine. For one where the hell were these people taking him? Was he going to be staying with them? Were they good people? So many questions of various degrees all clustered in his mind, Coby looked down and saw the small old man with a pondering look on his face, he looked at his left and saw the same expression on the white haired teen next to him. Coby let out a deep sigh and looked at Mira.

"I have some question I want to ask you"? Asked the two 14 year olds in unison

They both stopped and looked at each other pink spots formed on both of the teen's cheeks, Makarov deep in his thought about how Coby could die or be put in danger in this world didn't notice the two teens had stopped walking. After seconds of awkward silence, Coby was the first to speak up.

"Um…"

"Well what's your question?" Interrupted Mira

"Oh well I don't know what to call you." Answered Coby

Rolling her eyes Mira answered" My name is Mirajane, but people just call me Mira."

"Well then Mirajane would you teach me about this world." Politely said Coby with a slight bow

"Yeah why not master is just gonna make me babysit you." She said, Mira then put on her best Makarov face and started to imitate him "You found him Mira so it's your responsibility to make sure he doesn't kill himself." Coby couldn't help but to chuckle at Mira's imitation of the old man

"Thank you Mirajane." Said Coby still chuckling

"Yeah whatever." Responded Mira turning her face away hiding a slight smile

Both of the teens now noticed that the old man was nowhere to be seen, they ran up the road and found him still walking the same slow pace he had earlier once they had caught up with him Mira turned and faced Coby.

"Well the first thing you have to know about this world and possibly the most important thing is that magic exist here and is part of our daily lives." said Mira

"Magic exists huh, and how does it work?"

"Well magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit when the spirit connects to the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms magic." Said Mira in a very teacher like voice

"Oh wow so like anyone can learn magic?" asked Coby

"Well only ten percent of the world's population uses magic to keep a balance between mages and normal people, and it also takes a huge amount of concentration and mental ability to use magic." She responded again in a teacher like way

"So in a way it's kind of like Haki." Said Coby

"Haki? What's that?" asked Mira

"Haki is the power that is found in every living creature in the world it isn't different from your normal senses; people usually don't notice it or fail to awaken it." Answered Coby

"In a way I guess they're not so different." Said Mira, "Do you use this Haki thing?"

"In a way I've awaken it but I have yet to master it, but I failed to mention the types of Haki." He said

"How many types are there?" asked Mira

"It's separated into three categories or colors, color of observation allows the user to sense the presence of others, see how strong they are and slight precognitive abilities." Said Coby, "that's the color of Haki I've been training for about a year now."

"Wow."

"The second type is called color of arms; you can use your spiritual energy to create an invisible armor." Continued Coby, "and then there's the color of the conquering king it's the rarest of the three and is unattainable through training you have to be born with it and even then only one in a million are born with it."

"What does it do?" asked Mira really curious of this strange power

"It grants the user to dominate the will of others and render them unconscious." Answered Coby in a stern voice

"Incredible." Whispered Mira

By this time the group had already entered Magnolia, Coby noticed that the town had canals through the city he saw as boats floated right through he was reminded of waters 7. Magnolia looked like a happy little town, people would stop and talk to each other, he saw as merchants carried their goods around, saw store owners politely greet costumers. The air had a certain smell as well it was fresh, unpolluted by booze and cigarettes from pirates. Coby smiled as he walked through this peaceful town.

"It's really nice here, it's very calm." He said

Makarov now out of his thoughts heard this "Where you're from it isn't like this boy?"

"Not at all the time and not in every town." Responded Coby

"I see." Said Makarov remembering Coby crying in his sleep

The trio was now a few feet away from the guild, and from that distance the ruckus inside the guild could be heard. A sweat drop formed on all three of them, Makarov looked at Coby and felt sorry for the lad for what was about to happen to him once he entered inside the guild. Makarov took a deep breath and stopped outside the guild doors surprising the two teens.

"Mira could you explain to Coby about Fairy Tail before entering I'll go in first to calm down everyone." Said Makarov

'Yes master." She responded

As Makarov entered, Coby peaked inside and saw tables, ladders, and chairs being thrown around the room. He saw a dust cloud while few members began to fight with each other. "Is it always like that?" he asked

"Yup, I'm afraid so." She replied, "Anyways like I told you magic exist in this world there are also different types of magic each unique in their own way."

'Really that many huh." Said Coby impressed

"Yeah, and people or wizards that use magic come together and form guilds to train and live together like a family." Said Mira, "Now people send jobs to the guilds and members take the jobs and get rewarded with money, the amount of money depends on the job that you do."

"So am I going to get to go on these jobs." He asked

Mira then let out a big laugh, her face became red and tears began to form, her hands were at her stomach as she kneeled down and continued laughing. "You go on jobs for wizards Ahahahahaha!"

"I don't see how that's funny I'm joining the guild aren't I?"

"Don't you get it it's a guild for wizards not a boy how has a weird spiritual power that he hasn't mastered yet." Said Mira wiping her laugh tears away, "C'mon lets introduce you to everyone."

As they stepped inside the commotion that was heard earlier had died down everyone inside was staring at the door where a pink head teen stood next to Mira. Everyone had a smile on their face, Coby looked around and saw broken tables, ladders, and chairs all around, glass bottles shattered and floor boards missing. He saw behind the bar counter and saw a broken mirror and cabinets, and booze spilling from a few glass bottles that had been broken.

"Everyone this is our new friend Coby I want all of you to be nice to him and treat him well." Said Makarov

"Alright, we have a new guild member hey Coby fight me!" yelled a pink headed boy with a white scarf, **"Fire** **Dragon** **Iron** **Fist!"**

" **Tempest** **Kick!"**

A blue slash flew from Coby's kick and shot through the air and connecting with the pink headed white scarf wearing boy sending him back and landing on his back with a big thud sound. Everyone in the guild jaw dropped in disbelief of what just had happened; they turned to Coby who was confidently smiling. Makarov secretly happy that Coby could take care of himself incase anyone tried to harm him; at least he would have a fighting chance against a wizard. Mira just looked at Coby with a raised eyebrow, on the outside she looked unimpressed but her thoughts were different. _"Amazing I wonder what else this kid could do."_

"Is he alright, he isn't getting up." Said Coby to everyone

"Yeah he's fine Natsu has taken worse beatings before." Said Mira

"You sure." Replied Coby pointing at Natsu who had one twitching leg in the air

"Well that what he gets for being such a dumb ass." Said a brief wearing boy with black hair

"What did you say you untalented striper!" Said Natsu getting up and facing the black haired boy, their foreheads clashed and Coby swore he saw lightning form between their eyes

"See what I mean." Said Mira

"Well you already met Natsu and Gray." Said Makarov coming over

'That's Wakaba over there." Said the old man pointing to a man with a pompadour and smoking a cigar

"That's Makao over there." Said Mira pointing at a guy with blue hair

"Hey there." They both said, "Stop copying me you jerk!"

"That's Erza over there." Said Makarov pointing out a girl with red hair who knocked out Gray and Natsu

"Those are my siblings Elfman and Lisanna." Said Mira pointing at a nerdy looking boy with white hair and a little girl same age as Natsu who also had white hair

"That's Cana and Laxus over there." Said Makarov there was a girl with brown wavy hair sitting next to an older looking teen, maybe he was around 17 or 18, with spiky yellow hair wearing headphones, "There are other members but they're out on jobs so you'll meet them later."

"Nice to meet all of you." Said Coby bowing

"Why are so polite, you'll never make it here like that." Said Mira

"Mira don't be rude!" said Erza

"Butt out you one eyed freak!" replied Mira

"You wanna go you albino bitch!" said Erza

"Are they always like this?" asked Coby

"Yes all of them are." Replied Makarov with a smile

"Hey Coby I want a rematch!" Yelled Natsu," **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

" **MoonWalk."** Said Coby, **"Tempest Kick!"**

Everyone watched as Coby leaped up high from a simple movement effectively dodging the attack and counter right back sending another slash towards Natsu. As Coby landed Natsu fell on his back getting another cut across the chest, everyone again jaw dropped looking at Coby.

"So Coby you think you might like it here?" asked Makarov

"I don't know yet, can I go on a job and see?" he replied

"I don't know Coby you are not familiar with this…place you might get hurt or run into some unsavory characters." Replied Makarov

"C'mon I can take of myself." Insisted Coby

 _Garp would've let me go he might have insisted on it_ thought Coby

"Natsu is one thing but there are other wizards out there of higher calibers, Coby." Said Makarov

"Why would a wizard attack me, wouldn't that get them in trouble with their guild?" Asked Coby

"There are things called dark guilds." Said Makarov

"Dark Guilds?" asked Coby while watching Mira and Erza glare into each others souls

"They use dark magic, defy the laws of magic and the council they're bad people Coby." Said Makarov

"Well what am I going to do here then if I can't go on a job?" Asked Coby

"Mmmh, you could tend the bar we are in need of a bar tender." Said Makarov walking towards the bar, "Now come and pour me some grog Ahahahaha!"

With his head down Coby walked through all the chaos with out getting hit by a flying chair or bottle, he got behind the bar counter picked up an unbroken mug and poured beer in it he slid it to Makarov. Makarov saw the boys face and sighed he thought about what he could do about the boys request for a job.

"I'll tell you what Coby, if you can get two others to go along with you and pick a job that I think is suitable for you then you may go, but until then you work here as a bartender."

"Hey really, do you really mean it?" asked Coby

"Of course my boy what kind of parental figure what I be if I didn't let my children grow." Said Makarov proudly

Coby saw the blond haired boy named Laxus and the little girl that was looking at the blond with love struck eyes, Coby walked towards them and stopped he was thinking of a way to ask Laxus to go on a job with him. Laxus looked at Coby and raised an eyebrow, Laxus was getting annoyed as Cana never stopped starring at him and this pink haired kid was looking at him too.

"Hey you need something?" asked Laxus annoyed

"Um yeah, could you go on a job with me?" asked Coby

"Pass." Responded the blond

"Why you don't know what kind of job I might take?"

"I work alone I will never be in a team." Retorted Laxus he then stood up and was walking towards the door

"What if I beat you in a fight would you go with me then?" asked Coby smiling

"If you beat me then not only will I go with you I won't even take my share of the reward." Responded Laxus

"Good because I'm a little short on cash." Responded Coby the two teens stared at each other a cold silence spread through the guild

The whole guild followed the two teenagers outside of town to see their fight Makarov insisted of them fighting outside incase they were to get out of hand and destroy other buildings along with the guild. Once a suitable distance away in a clearing out of town the guild stood aside while the blond and pinkette, stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

Laxus cracked his knuckles and neck; he raised his fist as lightning started crackling and sparking off of it. Laxus smiled and with amazing speed raced forward, leaped up in the air fist pulled back and while coming down upon Coby he threw the lightning infused punch. Coby simply side stepped catching Laxus completely off guard, Coby landed a whip like kick on Laxus right rib cage. Laxus tried for another punch only for Coby to easily dodge it. Laxus tried a kick, Coby ducked under it, Laxus leaped forward trying to get a hold on him, Coby rolled to his right and landed three strong blows to Laxus' ribs. Laxus threw a series of punches and combinations Coby seamlessly evaded everything, pissing off Laxus.

 _This must be Haki, incredible._ Thought Mira

After evading the a kick, Coby leaped up and delivered a jaw dropping whip like kick to Laxus temple sending him crashing to the ground. Everyone was in complete shock over what just occurred, Coby smiling waved to everyone in the guild.

"I must admit I underestimated you." Said Laxus now back on his feet

Coby turned around only for a fist to crash into his face sending him back flying, as he was getting up he felt a swift kick land on his side, a strong hand grab and hold his arm. A hammer like punch connected to the side of his face and was swung over Laxus' head and crashed on the ground. He was picked up onto his feet by Laxus, Coby felt a powerful head-butt making him see white spots. He sensed a right fist was going to be next so he managed to move his body at the last second avoiding the attack. Laxus tried to back hand Coby, but Coby was faster, Coby landed three consecutive punches on Laxus' ribs again. Laxus released Coby from his grip, Coby moved back and tried to catch his breath, but Laxus was already on top of him before Laxus could land a hit.

" **Soru!"** Coby had vanished **"Tempest Kick!"** Laxus felt as a sword like thing had dug into his ribs, he turned to his right expecting Coby to be there but he wasn't. Laxus then was hit with three more punches and a kick to his ribs again. Laxus stumbled he looked up as a whip like kick crashed into the side of his head. He was about to fall but felt something grab a hold on him and then an elbow to the head caused him to see white for a second. Before Coby could react Laxus grabbed his arm and threw him over Laxus shoulder, Coby was sent flying behind Laxus, crashing at the base of a tree Coby and felt a pain at his back.

" **Lightning Body!"** And with that Laxus zoomed towards Coby and kneed him in the chest, Laxus grabbed Coby's hip, picked him up, flipped Coby, and smashed him down back into the earth. Coby arched his back, Laxus stood up and smiled. Laxus began walking away when he suddenly saw Coby appear in front of him, and the next thing he knew he was sent back flying from a fist that Coby threw. **"Lightning Body!"** **"Tempest Kick!"** Laxus Zoomed towards Coby as a blue blade of compressed air phased threw his lightning body, Laxus smashed Coby down with a strong kick.

"Stay down this time." Said Laxus

"You too." Responded Coby

Laxus looked bewildered from Coby's words, when he heard a creaking sound behind him, Laxus turned around and saw as a tree come down and crush him down. The two teenagers didn't get up, their bodies not responding to any commands. Exhaustion took over for Coby, and a giant tree sized pain for Laxus.

"Hey kid." Said Laxus

"Yeah?" asked Coby

"Not bad, let's do it I'll be down to give you a hand on a job." Said Laxus

"Hehe alright thanks." Said Coby

The two boys smiled, they had an awesome spar, and the two of them thought that they could use each other to get stronger by training and sparing again. This unknown for them was the beginning of a powerful friendship.

 **Sorry if the fight was a little ehh but it was getting late and the two of them aren't at their prime yet so sorry again if you didn't like the fight but to bad its already done**


	3. Friends: Meeting the Mysterious Mystogan

After the fight the guild members were walking back to town, Makarov asked Coby to stay back with him which Coby obliged to. The old man didn't really know much about the pink haired teen, his fighting abilities and confidence against fighting Laxus was impressive to see. Makarov saw a lot of potential in Coby.

"Listen Coby are there a lot of people like you in your world?" asked the old wizard

"What do you mean?" asked Coby

"Well are there many strong people like you in your world?" asked Makarov

"Oh I'm not strong there are far more stronger people where I'm from." Said Coby thinking of Luffy, Garp, and Akainu

Makarov raised an eyebrow at this. "really?" He said

"Yup, especially if they have devil fruit powers or Haki." Said Coby

"Devil fruits, Haki what are those?" asked Makarov

"Haki is the essence of all living things in the world; Coby already explained that to me." Said Mira coming up to them, "But he didn't explain what Devil fruits are."

"Oh yeah." Said Coby smiling

"Mira what are you doing here?" asked Makarov slightly annoyed

"I guessed you two were talking about Coby's situation and since I already know what it is I figured I might as well stay back here with you guys." She explained

"So you were eavesdropping." Said Coby

"That's not what I said!" yelled Mira

"What about Elfman and Lisanna, don't you have to keep an eye on them?" asked Markarov

"Well Lisanna is with Natsu and Happy playing a dumb game and Elfman is right over there so I could keep an eye on him." Said Mira, Makarov and Coby looked and saw Elfman a few feet ahead of them, nerdy looking kid would once in a while look back to see if his older sister hadn't ditched him

"Anyway, so Coby back to the topic." Said Makarov walking past Mira, "What are Devil Fruits?"

"Their fruits that gives a specific type of power to who ever eats it, and that power is unique according to the type of Devil fruit and there is only one of each Devil fruits so there aren't people with the same power." Said Coby

"Incredible." Said Mira

"Did you eat one?" asked Makarov

"No, I actually enjoy a little swimming once in awhile." Replied Coby he looked at the blank stares that Mira and Makarov gave him, "When you eat a Devil fruit you lose the ability to swim so if you were to fall overboard you would sink like a rock."

"Then how could you do all that stuff?" asked Mira

"Oh I was trained to do that, to run so fast it look like I teleported, to literally walk on air, and to have a kick so strong that it sends a blade of compressed wind towards an opponent, it's a martial art called the six powers I'm proficient in those three but I did hear that there was a guy who could utilize all of the six powers." Said Coby rather quickly

The expression on both Mira's and Makarov's face showed that they did not understand what Coby just said. Coby winced in pain after his long explanation he clutched his lower back from where the pain was pounding. The two others saw this; Mira held Coby by his side and had placed his arm over her shoulders while they slowly walked back to the guild. Makarov was a bit short to help out, Coby just laughed off the old mans excise while Mira gave the old man a death stare.

"By the way these are yours." Said Mira pulling out two snails from her pockets.

"Oh I almost forgot about those." Said Coby looking at the transponder snails, "But why are there two?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well I only had one with me." Said Coby

"I found the other one near you I figured it was yours as well." Replied Mira

"No I only have one, it's not like…no could it?"

"What is it Coby?" asked Makarov

The memory of the weird black vortex struck Coby's mind. _"Helmeppo you hold on!" Helmeppo was holding to the railing next to Coby, but the teens grip was beginning to loosen up, Coby then watched as his friend was suddenly pulled back. "Coby help!" "Helmeppo!" Coby was then feeling his hold on the railing grow weaker then he too was sucked into the vortex._

"Mirajane was I the only one there, no else was with me?" Asked Coby

"Obviously if there was somebody else was there I would've noticed." Said Mira annoyed

"Coby?" asked the old man with concern

"I don't think I was the only one that was transported here, my friend Helmeppo could be here." Said Coby with a smile, "It makes sense we were both there when that weird thing sucked us up, and the extra transporter snail that you, Mirajane, found it has to be his he's here I know it."

"But where is he then, if Mira didn't see him with you then what happened to him?" asked Makarov

"I don't know but I have to find him." Said Coby with a determined look

The trio leaving the discussion right there with a silent agreement between them, they caught up with the rest of the guild. Coby couldn't help to admire Laxus, he was walking on his own with out help while Coby was relying on Mira's help to walk back to the guild hall. And even though Laxus didn't land many hits on him, the ones that did hit their target hurt like hell. His body feeling like this Coby couldn't help but to recall his training with Garp, which was a mistake because that caused his body to ache in even more pain. Even when Garp was a world a way he still found a way to make Coby feel pain all over his body. As the guild settled down around the guild hall, everything going back to the way it was an hour before, Mira walked Coby to the infirmary room which was just a simple room with a worn out couch. Almost at the door, a pink haired loud mouth scarf wearing boy came up behind them laughing at Coby.

"What's wrong Coby need help from a girl to carry you to bed." Said Natsu grinning

"Aye sir." Said a blue furred cat

"I don't mind, one day if you're lucky a girl will help you to bed after a fight." Replied Coby smiling

"Oufff." Was the sound Coby made when Mira dropped him and walked away, leaving Coby confused and a laughing Natsu and Happy. Unknown to the two pink haired boys and the blue furred cat, Mira was beginning to turn red when Natsu came up to them, both of anger and embarrassment. And what finished her off was the answer that Coby gave Natsu, which made her turn a darker shade of red.

"Stupid Coby and his stupid smile with his stupid answer." Muttered Mira walking away hot-faced

Meanwhile, Coby slowly dragged himself into the room while Natsu and the flying cat laughed in the back ground. Now on the couch Coby sat back closed his eyes and let sleep take over, Natsu taking the opportunity began to draw a handle bar mustache with a soul patch on Coby's face. He later moved to draw a mask on Coby, and a couple of whiskers around his cheeks. Nobody in the guild noticed the snickering Natsu and Happy sneak out of the room, except for Makarov.

"Well this will be interesting to see later on." Said the old man to himself

A few hours passed when Coby finally woke up, he slowly walked out into the guild hall. Everything seemed normal Makarov was drinking, Mira and Erza were insulting each other, Natsu and Gray were fighting while happy was eating fish, Cana was looking at Laxus, Makao and Wakaba were sitting quietly, Lisanna and Elfman tried to calm down their sister. But all of that stopped when they saw Coby walk into the guild, then they all starting laughing at him forgetting what they were previously doing. Coby still being a bit exhausted decided not to bother with what they were laughing at him for he just slowly went back into the other room.

"Hey Coby, everyone is leaving time to go." Said Makarov a few hours later still giggling a bit after looking at Coby

"Go where I don't have a place to go." Said Coby solemnly

"What are you talking about boy you'll stay with me and Laxus, like I'll leave a 14 year old out in the streets, especially someone who's not from here." Said Makarov

"Thank you." Said Coby slightly bowing which caused another load laugh from the master

"You look silly like that, C'mon lets clean you up." Said Makarov Chuckling

"Has Mirajane left already?" asked Coby

"Yes she indeed has, why do you want to profess your love for her my boy?" asked the giggling old man

"I want to ask her if she would go on a mission with me and Laxus?" said Coby ignoring the old man's question

"You can ask her tomorrow, its getting late lets go and get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"We do?" asked Coby

"Yes we have a new member after all so tomorrow we party!" yelled Makarov

The next day, feeling better Coby, Makarov and Laxus were walking to the guild, Coby having to sleep on the floor in Laxus' room since there no more beds and the couch was to lumpy, stayed most of the night talking with Laxus about how to throw a stronger punch, a better kick. What stance was better, how to control momentum, and if it's better to be aggressive or not. The teens kind of hit it off, just by talking about fighting techniques and what kind of mission they would like. This was a good thing for Makarov, his grandson was having an open discussion with someone and not ignoring them, Makarov smiled although he did wish that they would keep it a bit quite through most of the night .They entered the guild hall and a party was all ready in session. Everyone was lively and rowdy; Makarov had a large grin plastered on his face.

"Well Coby welcome to the family." Said Makarov

"Uh I'm not sure if I ever accepted to join." Replied Coby

"Well you want to go on a job don't you, I'm not gonna let a non-guild member go." Said Makarov

"Well if you put it that way." Replied Coby

"So where do you want your guild stamp and what color boy." Said Makarov walking to the bar counter with Coby at his side

"Um how about here." Said Coby pointing at his left forearm, "And white please."

Coby watched as the old man placed a stamp on his left forearm and after a moment of silence he lifted the wooden stamp revealing a white fairy tail insignia on Coby's skin. Coby looked at it studying it afraid that it would wash away, or suddenly disappear. He smiled and then looked at Makarov and bowed to his new master.

"So does mean I can learn magic?" asked Coby

"Sure but why would you, I mean given the show you gave us yesterday I say your plenty strong. And besides some might even mistake your abilities as magic and if anyone ask just say it's a lost magic Ahahaha!"

"Sure thing, master." Said Coby smiling Garp really got to him with all that smiling that he's been doing lately

"Oh and I know you wanted to ask Mira to go on a job with you but she only goes with her siblings, and there's someone I want you to meet he'll be back from a job soon he'll be accompanying you and Laxus." Said the old man

"Um ok." Replied Coby a bit disappointed, "can I ask who?"

"His name is Mystogan, he's a bit secluded from the guild, and after I heard Laxus open up to you last night I thought maybe you could do the same with Mystogan." Replied Makarov

"Sure thing, would be my pleasure." Said Coby

"That's why I like you Coby always so positive!" yelled Makarov patting Coby on the back a bit too hard, "He might be here either today or tomorrow, if he's on schedule."

"Hey Coby can you get me a drink?" asked Laxus

"Why me?" replied Coby

"Well you're still the bar tender here Coby." Said Laxus with a smirk, "Now hurry up."

'While your there get me one too." Said Wakaba

"Yeah same here."

"Yeah, me too."

"Might as well get a drink for me too ahahaha."

'Why do I feel like I'm not getting respect here?" Said Coby to himself

Coby sighed and went behind the bar counter and pretty much served the whole guild, for about two hours, Coby as nice as he was wasn't going to let himself be walked on by the other members. Coby really wanted to go on that job, prove himself and to find any clues, if any, about Helmeppo. He knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere by standing behind a bar, he had to assert himself, so if they weren't going to allow him to go alone then he would train while he waited for Mystogan to return.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go train for awhile, thank you!" yelled Coby to Makarov as he began to walk out

"Even when he's angry he's still so polite Ahahaha!" said Makarov

While walking towards the out skirts of the city, Coby sensed someone trailing him, he turned and was a bout to whip out a tempest kick but saw that it was Laxus that was a few feet away from him with a started look on his face, he pulled his kick back. Laxus walked towards Coby, once he was the two boys continued towards the woods. They silently walked to the clearing that they had their fight not a day before. Laxus walked to a stump where the tree used to be until Coby cut it down with his tempest kick and the tree fell unto Laxus. Coby inhaled, relaxed, and exhaled.

" **Soru!"**

And Coby Vanished.

He appeared a few inches in front of Laxus, before vanishing again and appearing three feet back, disappear and reappear again and again in various locations for thirty minutes. Coby let out a small breath, relaxed again, he closed his eyes.

" **Moon walk!"**

Coby jumping higher and higher with every pump of a leg, he climbed the air until he was at eye level with the peak of the trees, he let gravity do its work and when he was inches above the ground he pumped his legs again and climbed right back up, it looked like he was on an invisible ladder. He did that for another thirty minutes. He let out another deep breath, relaxed, and closed his eyes.

" **Tempest Kick!"**

An azure blade flew and chopped down a tree not so far from where Laxus was sitting, Laxus opened his eyes and squint them a little, he looked annoyed. He stood up and walked towards Coby, in response Coby gulped he was still recovering from yesterdays fight he wasn't sure if he was ready for another one. But Laxus walked by with out a word, when he was behind Coby he turned around.

"Mystogan is here, I heard the old man say he wanted us to take him with us lets go."

"Um ok."

Coby and Laxus flew towards the guild, Laxus lightning body granted him the speed to zip towards there while Coby moon walked there. The citizens of Magnolia looked at the due and smiled being used to mages from Fairy Tail being a bit eccentric about everything. When the due reached the guild door Mystogan was inside and had already put the guild asleep except for the master.

"What the…"

"Yeah he does that." Said Laxus

"Ah there you are boys, I was just explaining the situation to Mystogan here." Said Makarov holding a glass of ale Mystogan nodded in response

"So do you know what mission your going on?" asked Mystogan in a muffled voice do to his mask

"Um no I'm sorry, I was hoping on of you would pick out seeing as you have more experience picking out the more exciting jobs." Replied Coby smiling

"Ahaha that's the spirit Coby, if excitement is what you want then you have the right company." Said Makarov

"Yeah I got a job full of excitement." Replied Mystogan

In the train Station, the trio were waiting for the train to Daisyton, a small town a day away from Magnolia. After Laxus read the job out loud both his and Coby's face looked disappointed for the _exciting_ job that Mystogan had picked out for them was lackluster. The job required that they escort a package from Daisyton to Magnolia, then from Magnolia escort a different package back to Daisyton.

"Well at least the pay is ok." Said Coby

"Shut up." Said Laxus, "Hey Mystaogan, I thought you said this was an exciting job."

"You said that already." Said Coby

"I didn't like his answer." Replied Laxus

"Let go there's the train." Said Mystogan cooly

The trio boarded the train, Laxus and Coby sat next to each other while Mystogan sat opposite of them. Coby notice Laxus clutching his stomach and saw him puff his cheeks a bit. Coby both consern and curious of laxus situation just stared much to Laxus dismay.

"What are...you looking at?" asked Laxus

"Are you ok? You look like if you're about to throw up." said Coby

"He has motion sickness."

"Shut up i do n..not!" yelled Laxus

"If you say so." replied Mystogan

"Just don't throw up on me." said Coby

"I'm not sick!"

And so the first job that Coby was on for Fairy Tail began, but as mundane as it was this job was going to be the beginning of a power house friendship and one of the most successful teams in Fairy Tail history.


	4. Mission: Escorting the Beauty

At the train station in Daisyton, the trio walked off the train once it came to a steady stop. Laxus still clutching his stomach as they walked off, while Coby smiled at the blonde's situation and Mystogan just looked straight ahead looking for any sign of their employer. The trio walked for a cool 5 minutes until Mystogan spotted a white 4 horse drawn carriage with platinum and gold designs and outlines, Coby figured that that was their employer until he spotted other similar carriages around the plaza.

"Uh Mystogan, how do we find our guy?" asked Coby

"We already did, straight ahead I've done some jobs for the man when I first joined Fairy Tail."

"Ok…Oh Laxus how are you doing back there?"

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm fine." Replied Laxus his arms crossed over his chest, a tint of green spread across his face

"If you say so." Said Coby with a smile

"I'm fine and why are you always smiling!" Laxus rebutted

"My mentor always smiled I guess it might have rubbed off on me…that man was a monster though." Said Coby the last part more to himself remembering the training and punishments that Garp put him through

Laxus raised and eye brow hearing the last part of Coby's answer but didn't questioned him about it, there was no grief or malice in his voice if anything it was fondness at remembering his teacher. Due didn't notice Mystogan walk ahead of them and meet the contractor while they were talking. Mystogan went to the carriage and spoke to a slim man who was around his 30's with slick back brown hair and a thin mustache. The man didn't step out of the carriage as he explained the job that the trio had accepted; apparently both Coby and Laxus were going to get an exciting job after all. The Job Consisted of escorting the mans ward back to Magnolia to pick up a family heirloom, then bring both of them back to Daisyton, what made this simple job a bit difficult was that they would take a carriage rather than a train and apparently there was a hit out on the mans ward. She, the ward, was the last member of a very wealthy and old family in Fiore her family was the victim of a slaughter she managed to survive due to the fact that she was at some sort of a resort at the time. It still was unsure why her family was targeted, some people theorized jealousy from other families, or they had many enemies people said that they couldn't have become that rich with out stepping on a few peoples back. By the time Laxus and Coby caught up with Mystogan the man already finshed the job description he looked at Coby and Laxus with a look of superiority and then mentioned for the driver to go.

"Looks like you boys might get that excitement after all."

"What do you mean?" asked Coby

"We have to escort a girl around, keep her safe from mercenaries while we get her to Magnolia to pick up an heirloom and bring her back here." Replied Mystogan

"Great a babysitting job." Said Laxus

"Where are we meeting her?" asked Coby

"At the Center of town, she'll be in a similar carriage."

"They're all Similar." Replied Laxus

"Hers is green."

"Do you have an answer for everything?" retorted Laxus

"Most of the time." Responded Mystogan

"Tch…prick."

The trio of teens walked to the center of town, Mystogan being in Daisyton in the past led the way. Unlike other towns in Fiore Daisyton was rather snobbish most of the residents consisted of the wealthy and famous, while a small portion was made up of servants. The streets were clean, no sign of dirt anywhere there was no sign of any criminal activity in the area, Rune knights would patrol through out the town. The buildings looked practically knew, no sign of aging on the walls or on the citizens, well the wealthy ones anyway. Carriages with gold and silver trimmings with family emblems or shield sailed through the broad percaline like road. Those on the side walks dressed in the latest fashion of the town, leisurely walked to their destination, everything looked like if it was dipped in gold the street lights the window frames and even the leashes' the was connected to regal looking dogs. The fairy tail mages looked out of place in this rich-mans Utopia, so as the trio walked to the center of Daisyton they expected the curious stares of the residents but no one not even the Rune knights spared a glance at them.

Once the trio reached their destination, Mystogan spotted their employers ward sitting inside a lavish green carriage with platinum trimmings. Inside a brunette with milky skin casually sat, waiting for her bodyguards she turned her emerald green ayes and stared at them causing the trio to stop in their tracks even the expressionless Mystogan couldn't help but to feel flustered. Her long eyelashes perfectly made her eyes pop out more; her tulip pink lips formed a frown, not befitting a face like hers. Everything about her face drew your attention towards her it captivated you, mesmerized you once you looked at her you couldn't look away. Time stood perfectly still no one moved, not the trio nor the girl everything just stopped. Basically she was beautiful.

"We should get, we should get going." Coby said

"Yean…yeah."

"Mhh."

The trio walked towards the carriage the door opened to let them inside, they got a closer look at the girl, she looked around Laxus age she wore a pink summer dress that was contradictory what everyone else wore in Daisyton. The dress however did a lot for her it perfectly framed her body it wasn't over the top yet it wasn't too modest, if anything she didn't look like an heiress of a fortune but more like a really beautiful model. The boys walked in with Coby going first while Mystogan was last which of course left Laxus in the middle sitting directly in front of the girl. Once inside the Carriage moved towards Magnolia, they all sat in silence for awhile until Coby was the first to speak up.

"Please allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Coby." Said Coby and as usual with a smile

"Pleasure to meet you my name is Emily Sinclair."

"Mystogan."

"Hello there Mystogan." She responded

"Don't mind him he rarely talks, My name is Laxus Dreyar." Grinned Laxus

"Nice to meet you, Laxus I've heard a lot about you." She said

"Have you now? All good things I hope." Laxus responded with small flexes in his chest

"Yes, I hear that you are a strong mage and an s-class at a young age I appreciate you taking this job." Emily responded

"Um you're welcome."

To the surprise of Coby and Mystogan the usually loudmouth was quite, he didn't brag nor was disrespectful. On their long way to Magnolia the boys learned a lot from Emily's life, from a young age she was fascinated with tales of adventures were the hero would travel to far away places and do great deeds for the people. In her early teens She had already graduated from school and started writing adventure novels for young teens like herself she even publish a few. She mostly lived in her family's estate and hardly ever left due to all the reading and writing that she did. She would occasionally go to beach resorts around Fiore to clear her writers block and on one of those trips her family was killed leaving her alone and in the care of her fathers friend for the past year. Emily asked Laxus if he could share some of his stories when he was on jobs, which he gladly accepted seeing it as an opportunity to brag and impress Emily. He talked about his first few jobs and how it took him some time to finish them and describe the fights with incredible detail on how it went down. Both Coby and Mystogan just watched as the bright green eyes of Emily sparkled as Laxus told his stories; before they knew it they had reached Magnolia. It took them an extra hour, to get their by carriage than by train but time flew and they didn't notice it. Emily left to the bank while the boys were across the street buying food for the trip back, they figured if nothing went wrong the would reach Daisyton by evening and be back in Magnolia an hour after nightfall.

So back on the road Emily asked Coby and Mystogan about some of their adventures, everyone was surprised to learn that Coby was a sailor, that's the word that he used and not marine,they just he had a weird sense of fashion since the cloths he was wearing were weird looking to them but looking at them now they did look like sailor clothes in a weird way. Coby told them about his training and his life in the open seas, he talked about the people that he met, and the insane weather and fighting against pirates, he didn't really give to much detail but just enough to make it believable. The usually silent Mystogan talked about his jobs as well much to the surprise of Coby and Laxus, Emily eagerly absorbed all of the stories that the trio was giving her unknown to them this was going to be the bases of a successful series of books based off of them in a couple of years, but for now they were just stories told to her by the people themselves. So involved in his and the others tales Coby didn't notice the life signatures coming towards them, until they were practically right on top of them.

"We have compa…" Coby didn't finish as a force slammed against the side of the carriage Mystogan was sitting.

"Damn, looks like its show time." Said Laxus

Coby opened the door allowing himself and Laxus to zoom out, Mystogan stayed inside with Emily just incase. Laxus and Coby stood on top of the moving Carriage while looking at two mages opposite of them, the younger one had black piercing eyes and silver hair combed to the side, he has a couple of uncompleted tattoos on his chest which were reveled by the v-neck of his cloak, he was slim nothing about him screamed danger though. The older was a female in her mid-20's, she had blond hair that fell to her shoulders, blue eyes that matched the sky she had a male like figure that is to say she had a flat chest and no behind. They both wore trench coats with an insignia at the sleeves.

"What is Eisenwald doing here? I though you forced to disband." Stated Laxus

"We were but like we would listen to what that foolish council says." Replied the woman

"What's your business here?" asked Coby

"Isn't obvious we're here to do a job." Answered the woman

Laxus didn't waste anytime he shot a bolt of lightning straight at the pair, the woman smirked and shot a bolt of lightning of her own which easily overpowered Laxus attack and headed straight for the blond fairy tail mage, Laxus side stepped the attack and zoomed for the other lightning user. The silver haired Mage wasn't going to give Laxus the opportunity he was about to intercept Laxus when a punch connected with his jaw rocketing him back and off the carriage.

"I'm your opponent." Said Coby

Meanwhile with Mystogan and Emily, they were just sitting in the carriage staring at each other in an awkward silence. Mystogan began to wonder why they took a carriage instead of a train where it was more secure and how would the assailants know where they would be. He had asked Emily who knew about this road and she answered that all of the household knew about it, then Mystogan wondered who had more to gain if Emily wasn't in the picture she didn't have any family so it couldn't be a relative but it still be someone close to her.

"So who do you think it is?" she asked

"I have a hunch, but it's just that a hunch." He replied as the coach was wobbling from side to side

Laxus was sending a barrage of lightning enhanced punches at the female Eisenwald mage, who in return was countering with a set of punches of her own not minding the hits that Laxus threw. She eventually broke of the stalemate by kicking back Laxus causing him to skid back. Coby on the other hand was having a much easier fight, both him and the silver haired dude where in mid air, Coby using **Moon Walk** and the other man using wind magic to make himself fly. The silver haired man crossed his arms over his body and then uncrossed his arms sending azure blades towards Coby, who in return used **Soru** and **Tempest Kick** to carve at his opponents back sending him forward to the fight on the carriage.

Speaking off, Laxus was getting infuriated his opponent could match his attacks and if he did landed an attack she would dusted off. Laxus shot a bolt of lightning, and then used his **Lightning Body** to tackle her, once with in the female mage he went on a rampage, sending kicks and punches all across the female's body and with one final kick he sent her skidding back, but then she fell forward when her accomplice crashed into her.

"Agh, Erigor useless. Why do I even bother bringing you?" she said as she stood up grabbed a hold of Erigors face and electrify him and throwing him away

"Now lets start shall we I think I had enough of these warm ups." She grinned maliciously

Coby **Soru** next to Laxus "You wouldn't mind a tag team would you?"

Laxus feeling the growth of her magical power he glanced at Coby "We might need to."


End file.
